Rebels
by Supersilver46
Summary: Dark times loom for the Cartooon Network universe. Characters are being killed off, cloned, or "redesigned". One man stands in the middle of this chaos, Stuwart Snyder. But the other cartoons won't stand and watch as this happens. They're going to rebel against the New shows and hopefully save the universe..
1. Chapter 1

**Supersilver46: Hey guys and welcome to my story **_**Rebels**_**. Now this story does have consistencies and while this is an **_**Ed Edd 'n Eddy **_**Fan fiction it's not only about them. It has other characters from some of the shows that are on or were on Cartoon Network. By that I mean **_**Power Puff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Generator Rex, **_**and some other shows. Also there won't be any OC's in this story unless I change my mind (Which doesn't sound likely) anyway lets get on with the first chapter of **_**Rebels**_**!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows on cartoon network.(Because if I was I would've canceled <em>Johnny Test<em>)

* * *

><p>Prologue: Sparks<p>

August 29, 2014

Location: CN real HQ

The camera pans to a dark room where figures shrouded in darkness sit, apparently playing a card game of sorts. " Read 'em and weep losers!" One of the figures shout out as they throw their cards on the table.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Rigby wins again!"

In response to this one of the figures flips over the table and starts screeching random nonsense. "Let's stop playing this game before muscle man has a heart attack." Another one of the figures say.

"You just can't handle getting beat, can you Mordecai?" Rigby says smugly.

"Do you want Muscle Man to beat you up?"

Rigby took one look at Muscle Man, who had saliva dripping down his chin and was twitching his left eye repeatedly.

"I don't want him near me! Hey why do you think J.G. Quintel made him like this?"

"I don't want to know, or find out." Mordecai stated. A long period of silence fell over the room before one of the figures cleared their throat.

"Hey when do you guy's think Snyder's going to show up?"

"Don't worry!" One of the figures said in a laidback voice. "He's too awesome to show up on time!"

"You only like him because he put your show on test!" One of the figures shouted.

"Lay off Tennyson! He put your show on too!" Johnny Test argued back.

"At least my show is actually liked!"

"At least my show isn't a complete rip-off of _Dial H for Hero_!"

"You're show is a gender bent rip-off of _Dexter's Laboratory_! Only with two Dexter's that are stupider than the original!" Ben fired back.

"Whoa guy's chill o-" One of the figures started to say but was interrupted by Johnny.

"Shut up Finn! You're show is fucking weird and it's so _goddamn_ random!" He shouted.

"My show isn't random! _Gumball's_ show is the definition of random!"

"Yeah, you've got a point there…"

"My show isn't random!" Gumball retorted. "If any shows were to be random it would be _Clarence _and _Uncle Grandpa_!"

"You forgot _Teen Titans Go_." Rigby inputted.

"Yeah they ruined the anime when they made that." Finn said. "I kinda feel bad that we killed the original ones and made _them_."

Everyone in the room shuddered as they thought about the new titans and their new villains.

"I wished we had just cloned them like we did to the Power Puff Girls." One of the figures in the dark said.

"Hey, speaking of cloning…where did the old power puff's go after they got cloned?" one of the figures in the dark said.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, it was clear he didn't like to discuss the topic. "They managed to escape because someone…" He glared at one of the figures. "….Thought they were "Too cool with the attitude" to watch them."

Mordecai groaned, "Why did we allow him to come on our side?" The figure glared at him. "'Cause I'm sonic…" The figure paused for what was supposed to be a dramatic pause. "Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Everyone in the room groaned. "Your games already suck, your cartoons sucked, your anime thing sucked, why you are here!" One of the figures shouted. "Because Steven…" One of the figures said. "Miller thought that everyone would _love _a new Sonic The Hedgehog show!"

"Shut up Ketchum!" Sonic shouted.

"For the last time my name is Kalos Ash you mutated rat!" Kalos Ash shouted. "The other Ketchum is with his sinnoh friends somewhere! And at least my series games don't suck as much as yours!"

Sonic gasped, "Take that back!"

"Why don't you make me, rat!"

"I'm a hedgehog idiot! You're going down!"

Before the two could start fighting something blocked the two from each other. "Move out of the way, stupid dog! I'm gonna kill him!" Sonic shouted. "I'll move when you both stop acting like four year olds!" Jake shouted.

"Let 'em fight." One of the figures said. "I know my ash would mop the floor with him!"

Another figure stood up and jabbed their finger into the first figures chest. "Listen here you annoying bitch! My sonic would cream ash instantly!"

The first figure gasped. "Take that you pink hedgehog freak!"

"No way ,blondie!"

"Everybody shut up!" One of the figures shouted. Silence fell over the room. Kalos Ash stopped shocking Sonic with Pikachu and Amy stopped choking Serena. "Now then, let's get to business. Mr. Snyder would you like to say something?" A tall figure walked into the room casting cold, calculating eyes over the crowd. Stuwart Snyder, the current president of Cartoon Network. He enjoyed getting rid of shows that he didn't like and put on stupid shows like _Johnny Test_.

"Thank you Bugs." He said after he was finished gazing over the crowd.

"I knew using our redesign method on you and the other Looney Tunes was a good idea."

"It certainly was Mr. Snyder."

"This…" Snyder said while projecting a holographic screen. "Is our final plan to get rid of the resistance once and for all."

Pictures of various liquids were shown, scientists working on it rapidly while men and women with weapons were observing their progress. Judging by their expressions the scientists weren't there on their free will.

"Now thanks to our dear friends Professor Utonium …" A man with disheveled black hair was shown, bags were under his eyes. "…And Professor Oak…" An older man was shown next to Utonium, in the same condition as the other professor.

"We've come up with a serum that allows us to create something we call… hyper drives…" Snyder said.

"It allows you to gain special abilities that will disappear over time and…"

Snyder paused frowning while looking over some where in the room that was illuminated by the hologram. "What is it sir?" Johnny asked looking concerned. "Nothing I thought I heard something anyway…" A dull thud could be heard outside of the room…

* * *

><p>"That was close plank…" said a figure who had a recording device. "Just be more careful next time you idiot!" Another figure whispered to the other figure. The first figure nodded. "Will do Kevin!" they said. "I won't mistake like that next time!"<p>

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time gentlemen." Snyder said appearing behind them with the other's in the room. Finn drew out his sword, "Would you like me to kill them now?" He asked.

"No," Snyder said. "That won't be necessary…." Snyder turned his attention to the two teens that were looking at them in defiance. "Now gentlemen if you'd be as so kind as to hand over that recording device, I'd be glad to give you a painless redesign, surely we can-"

He was cut of by a large explosion sounding from inside the room. He swirled around in shock and ran into the room. On the holographic displayer it showed that the lab was being attacked and that some of the armed men and women were lying on the floor wounded or dead by gunshots, laser beams, blasts from KND weapons, and...Jawbreakers?

"No…" Snyder said in shock. "Yeah we already sent some of the info back to base while you were gloating." Kevin said with a smug smile. "So it looks like you're plan failed and we won, doesn't it plank?" Johnny asked his wooden best friend. Snyder glared at them with pure loathing. He nodded at Finn who dragged the two away. Minutes later screams could be heard...

* * *

><p>Finn then came back, blood on his sword. Snyder then tossed a hyper drive vial to him. "Wait…" Finn asked, confused. "I thought all the vials were at the lab?" Snyder smirked and shook his head. "I knew those two idiots were there so I told them what they wanted to hear." He said.<p>

"We have tons of them stored at Area 51 in Porkbelly."

"Then why are you giving this to me?"

"You're heading down to the lab to reinforce those that are left." Snyder said. "Take the portal that leads to the abandoned power plant in Kanto."

Finn nodded and left to go to the portal room. "Oh, I almost forgot Finn." Snyder said and Finn looked back into the room.

"What is it sir?"

"Show no mercy."

Finn nodded and left the room. Snyder then turned his attention to the others. "You all can leave, Meeting adjourned." Soon all that was left was one figure still shrouded in darkness.

Snyder rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. "That includes you McLain.

The figure nodded its consent and left the room. Snyder then closed the hologram and looked out the window of the HQ.

_All it takes is a spark, and then people get angry, then things go to shit._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue. <strong>

**Continue?**

**Yes/No**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission 1 **

**Supersilver46: Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Thanks to the people who reviewed. Anyway here's the second chapter of **_**Rebels!**_

**Continue: Act 1**

**Mission Start!**

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned Power plant (Main Hall)<em>

_EST: 9:00 AM_

There are two ways to handle a mission. One is to do it calmly and sneakily the other one well… "Hurry up and get me more ammo lumpy!" Eddy McGee yelled to his long time friend Ed Davison. "Coming right up Eddy!" Ed yelled as he passed Eddy the ammo. _Oh Yeah!_ Eddy thought to himself as he grinned and lobbed countless amounts of large jawbreakers at the enemy sporadically sending them flying in every direction.

"I've been wanting payback for years, suckers!" As the battle raged the soldiers didn't notice something going on in another location…

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned Power Plant (Elevators)<em>

_EST:9:02 AM_

Two guards were currently in an elevator waiting to get to the lower levels. The elevator stopped at a floor and another guard stepped in. "Where you headin'? " One guard asked with a distinct Brooklyn accent. The third guard remain silent which infuriated the other one.

"Hey! I said-"

The third guard unexpectedly rammed their weapon across the guards face. "What the-" The first guard said as he fumbled for his weapon. By the time he managed to get it and look up the last thing he saw was a blur then everything went black…

The elevator door dinged open and there standing was Nigel Uno, or as known by his codename, Numbah One. "What took you so long?" He asked raising an eyebrow. " Not my fault these elevators are so _bloody _slow!" Protested Wallaby Beetles, or known by his code name, Numbah Four, as he took of his mask.

Numbah one shook his head while cracking a small grin at his friend's behavior.

"Oh well it doesn't mater now, we need to get to section B2, that's where they're holding the professors hostage."

With that said the two teammates rushed off to activate the second phase of the plan..

* * *

><p><em>Abandoned Power Plant(Lab)<em>

_EST: 9:15 AM_

Stepping over the dead bodies without care Finn was searching around for any of the rebels. "If I were a annoying brightly colored cartoon(or anime depending on if the old Ash was there) where would I be ?" He then heard a guard weakly crying out; " Help me…" before shaking his head and grinning at the guard in a demonic fashion.

"You were too weak, I'll just make your suffering even worse..." He then proceeded to bend down and slowly move his blade across the man's chest. The man screamed out in agony which only seemed to make Finn happier. He was about to leave when he felt something slam into him sending him flying across the room.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you, Butter Bitch. Where are your pathetic sisters?" Finn half asked, half taunted the power puff. "It's not like I need them to kick your psychotic ass!" She spat at him.

"Good!" Finn said before vanishing and then reappearing in front of her slashing upwards with his demon katana he had found in "Dad's Dungeon" . She easily blocked it with her hammer…wait-

" …When did you get a hammer?" he asked confused.

"From my anime counter part now can we continue so I can kick your ass?" She asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask…"

* * *

><p><strong>Play team plasma theme Black 2 White 2 version( If you want to...)**

_Abandoned Power plant(Side hall)_

_EST: 9:30 AM_

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" 15 year old Ash Ketchum commanded. His partner nodded as it ran forward gaining momentum and getting an electrical field around it before slamming into 5 guards.

"Nice one Pikachu!"

As he cheered he didn't notice a guard slowly approaching him from behind about to slit his throat. He _did_ however notice a black blur heading towards him and ducked just in time causing it to hit the guard in the face behind him. He winced when he heard the snapping of a bone that he was sure was the guard's nose as the guard collapsed on the ground, knife skidding away from him.

"Y'know next time dawn when you're gonna use that thing warn me will ya?" Ash said while looking at his human companion. Dawn made a sheepish shrug at him while holstering her weird bazooka like weapon.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't talk much when you're in that form…" He muttered to himself. Just then he heard the rushing feet of guards and smirked to himself. He then pressed a button on what appeared to be a watch before vanishing in a blue and red light before reappearing.

"Can't let you have all the fun!" He said cheerfully as he pulled out his trusted weapon the _**Polar Star**_ and aimed it at the incoming wave of guards…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

_EST: 9:45_

"_How are they doing?"_

"_Pretty well sir." A teen answered as he readjusted his beanie. _

"_It seems like Berlitz and Ketchum are having fun with those toys they got."_

_The teen shook his head with an amused grin on his face. _

"_They aren't the only one's sir…"_

_The teen showed different footage showing Ed and Eddy, most particularly Eddy, shooting their weapons and laughing like mad men._

"…_Was it a good idea to give those two those?"_

_The teen sweat dropped and rubbed his head absent mindly_

"_I'm sure they won't cause too much damage… to themselves of course…" he said laughing nervously._

"…"

"_A-any way." The teen said while bringing up footage of the battle taking place. _

"_It seems like Butter Cup has engaged combat with Finn."_

"_She's fighting Finn!"_

"_I-I'm sure she can handle it.."_

"_You have no idea what that maniac can do! Compared to Tennyson he's crazier! I'm going!"_

"_W-wait!"_

"…_he's already gone.."_

"…_Dammit he's not even recovered from his wounds…"_

_-R-_

**Act 1 end**

**Continue? Yes/No**

**End credits: **

**(Electric guitar and Drums)**

Tragedy ridden, never fit in, and dead now  
>A life gone so quickly, would it knock at the door?<br>Fidgeting itty bitty master watches "Oh what an ugly tale"

**Screen shots of cartoons being cloned, redesigned or killed with Snyder grining in the background.**

Sprawling and crawling down the body and throat  
>Melting away the decaying and beaten down heart<br>Drink in and sink in every bit of your life  
>I'm hungry for your eyes<p>

**Pictures of the CN real HQ grinning psychotically.**

Hey, it's all that you had wanted and more  
>And then you stared a scary glare into my core<p>

A bleeding tragic heart before me and I'm starving

You're in the belly of the beast  
>Love and your ego rest in peace<br>And the "weird" little you, will soon then be born anew  
>Just a monster by now I am loving it I cant deny but<p>

**Cartoon's getting dragged away screaming with Snyder in the background with black tinted sunglasses as he lowers his hand on a button**

Crying to god you scream out "Why?"  
>"Stop this already" you just whine<br>Will you suck it up now? This fate cannot be unwound

Succeeding, succeeding, succeeding, boss-to-be, can't wait to meet

**Bubbles is shown against her will as Finn run's toward an unseen person with his sword with Snyder behind her with HiM lying on his shoulder mocking her.**

Fate, dream, and, live and, think and, die on the ground now  
>They fall so in love then watch it come falling down<br>Softly he's snickering, the smiling snake  
>"How stupid can they be?"<p>

**Explosions ring as the rebels barely escape**

Ah ta-ta-tell me why I can't get enough  
>Gotta break it, the shaking hearts that never give up<br>Haunting their tauntingly inadequate lives  
>I'm buried in their eyes<p>

**A giant Snyder over looking a city with a demonic glint in his eyes**

Right, it's living in you, crawling inside?  
>The power digging deep, able to "meet their eyes"<p>

In this cold as stone, real tragedy, you'd be the queen

Cheers to the years and life you made  
>Love and your ego slip and snake<br>Hazy days all around as they come billowing down  
>Back to page one where this story started really getting gory<p>

**Mangled bodies litter the streets**

"Please, give it back!" you screech and scream  
>"Stop this already" quite the plea<br>Oh you think that I care? Well life's just one fated snare

Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality

**Snyder Laughs at an unseen crumpled form**

Ah what a stupid way to live  
>Try try again you just resist<br>Wanna turn back the page, reset the actors on stage  
>Knock knock it down as you're heaving<p>

Howling, even louder screaming

**Screams are heard**

Ah what an ugly way live!  
>Don't even ask me "Why" again<br>You're just bleeding with greed, and doing time for the crime  
>Believing miracles empty, breaking into pieces plenty<p>

"Done with it all! I just don't care"  
>Helpless and crying, you sit there<p>

**The Rebels look on in shock**

But that's all I will say, THE END is fading away

Day after, day after, kids of tomorrow  
>Day after, day after, sunset<br>Day after, day after, day after, laugh in the haze!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes**

**Supersilver46- Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but chapter 3 of **_**Rebels is finally here! **_**Thank you to**__**the people who reviewed (except for Guest to whom I'll kindly ask to please leave or read the type of stories that do look like someone who has autism, like this guy who has written dozens of girl farting stories, you'll probably like those. Anyway let's get on with the chapter!**

_Abandoned Power plant (Lab)_

_**EST: 9: 35 AM**_

She wasn't sure how it happened. One minute she was pounding his face in and the next he was standing over her. Taunting her while smirking while he raised his sword, hovering it above her heart. Chemical X could do a lot of things, give people super powers, cause people to be acid resistant, but even it couldn't make up for a giant hole in a heart.

"And to think that you were doing so well against me…" Finn said while smirking. "You old cartoons should've learned, we're better than you, none of you stand a chance."

"Go to hell bastard!" Buttercup shouted. Finn smirked as he prepared the final blow. "I'll be glad to send you there!" he shouted. Buttercup shut her eyes, expecting to feel the agonizing pain that came with being stabbed. She felt nothing, at first she thought she was dead but she was still breathing. Cracking her eyes open she saw that Finn had been blown across the room, smoking trailing from him as he collided with the wall, a loud thud echoed through the lab.

"Ha! This is the second time I've saved you!" She heard a voice say. "Guess I'm better than a PowerPuff Girl right Ed?" It just _had_ to be him didn't it? Eddy McGee stood there with a cocky smirk as he prodded Finn's unconscious form with his shoe. "I would've thought he'd be better than this, bet he was just all talk!" With his back turned to Finn, he didn't notice Finn slowly getting up.

"Uh, Eddy?" Ed said while trying to get the boasting teen's attention. "Seriously this…" Eddy said while jerking his thumb behind him "… is who we're getting replaced with?! 'cause…" Finn had now fully stood and was picking his sword up so he could attack Eddy from behind.

"Eddy watch out!"

A clang of metal against metal resounded in the room. "You…" Finn hissed. "Traitor!" Before Finn had the chance to end Eddy something shot out and deflected the bullet. Upon closer inspection it looked like a metal Bo Staff. "Looks like I made it just in time!" Robin said as he swung his staff upwards forcing Finn back.

_Abandoned Power Plant_

_EST 9:15 AM_

"_Gah!" _

"_Oof!"_

"_Urk!"_

Robin ignored the shouts of pain and surprise as he cut through the Guards like paper. It did make sense that they were surprised because they thought he was on _their_ side. Ha, as if he'd prance around like that on T.V., It was just a cover. The titan's had gotten caught, but they actually staged that, the same way they staged their "Death's" It was actually pretty easy to fake it. Snyder had been so wrapped up in his new campaign he didn't notice raven creating doubles of them. Maybe that's why his copy acts so dumb in the reboot. _I don't even act like that!_ Robin scowled to himself as he kept plowing through the guards. Seriously who wrote those jokes, babies?

"Get ready to die!" one guard said as he lobbed a grenade at Robin. Robin brought his staff and swung at the grenade like it was a baseball, knocking it away from him and sending it speeding back towards the guard. "Oh sh-" BOOM**!** The grenade blew up on contact with the guard's face, a pretty painful way to go.

"_Robin! Come in Robin! What are you doing you're going to get killed!"_ Double D shouted on Robin's communicator. "Don't worry I've got it…" Robin grunted as he drop kicked a guard in the face that was getting too close for comfort. "…under control!"

"_Robin you do realize that because of your injuries you have a high chance of_-"

"Dying, yeah I already know that."

"_Robin you need to return to base, I've already contacted Eddy and Ed about Finn we can't –_"

"Loose another general, I know Double D." Robin said. "I know the risks of being here, but no one here knows how Finn's like other than me, I don't want any casualties, not after what happened in…"

"_Cartoon City?"_

"Pretty much."

"_Robin?_"

"Yeah?"

"…_Make sure you make them pay."_

_Abandoned Power Plant (Lower Levels)_

_EST: 9:30 AM_

"Why did we get stuck with the easy job?" Numbah 4 complained as he and Numbah 1 walked down one of the multiple identical hallways. "This is the 40th time you've said this and my answer is still the one you got when you asked the first time." Numbah 1 said while checking the map to see if they were going the right way.

"But I'm bored!"

"Find a way to entertain yourself then."

Numbah 4 groaned as he pulled his hoodie over his head. Numbah 1 smiled a bit at his friend's antics. _5 years later and he still acts like a kid_. "This is where the professors are being held hostage." Numbah 1 said after checking the map again. "Finally! I can't wait for this to be over so we can blow this place to bloody hell!" Numbah 4 said while ramming the door open.

After checking the room for hostiles, and finding none. Numbah one took out his communicator. "This is Numbah One. The professors have been found."

"_That's great!"_ Double D's voice crackled over the device. _"Can you send them back now? There should be a subspace door somewhere in the room."_

After a cry of "Found it!" from Numbah 4, Numbah 1 had opened the door for the professor's transporting them back to base.

"_Okay guys I'm pretty sure this is a Mission Complete! I'll-"_

Whatever Double D was about to say was ignored as the whole building began to shake and loud explosions could be heard.

"What are they doing up there?!" Numbah 4 asked. "Celebrating the 4th of July?!"

"_I'm picking up large amounts of negative energy! It looks like-"_

"Looks like what?" Numbah 1 demanded.

"_You guys have to get to the upper levels now! H-he's killing them up there!"_

"Who's killing who?" Numbah 4 asked.

"Me." A voice hissed behind them.

Abandoned Power Plant(Lab?)

EST: 10:30 AM

"D-damnit!" Eddy hissed through his gritted teeth. He could barely move, Finn did a huge number on him. _How could've we missed that! _He thought as he remembered what had happened.

**Flashback**

"…_Looks like I made it just in time!" Robin said as he blocked Finn's sword from decapitating Eddy. Eddy was in shock, He was that close to being killed by Finn. If it wasn't for Robin showing up then… Eddy rubbed his neck shuddering of the thought of him getting his head cut off. It was funny he could've sworn he heard about that in a book or movie or something. _

"…_Traitor!" He heard Finn hiss bringing him back to reality. "What are you doing helping these rejects! Don't tell me you had a change of heart!"_

"_I was never on your side to begin with newbie!" Robin said, taunting Finn at the end. "Don't call me a newbie hair gel!" Finn shouted, his face reddening from anger._

"_I find it weird that someone like me managed to trick all of you, you must be losing your "Sense of Danger!" Newbie!"_

"_Call me that one more time…"_

"_N-e-w-i-b-e, Newbie." Robin taunted. "That's it you're dead!" Finn shouted charging at Robin, his sword held in front of him like he was holding a spear. Robin, satisfied with Finn's reaction, simply side stepped around him and round housed kicked Finn in the back sending him sprawling on the ground._

"_You'll pay for that!" Finn shouted as he performed an upward thrust with his sword, slicing the front of Robin's shirt._

_Robin Staggered back clutching the new wound. Finn took advantage of this by speeding towards Robin his sword glowing in an eerie red glow._

"_Hey Robin look at what this 'Newbie' can do!" Finn shouted as the distance between the two rapidly decreased. "__**Honou Shunpo!"[1]**__ Finn yelled as his body became enveloped in flames. He then tackled Robin igniting a scream of agony from the boy wonder. Finn then unleashed a critical combo of up,side, and downward slashes before finally slamming robin into the ground._

"_Maybe if you satyed longer you would've gotten the Hyper Drive and be able to stand against me!" Finn shouted as he prepared the killing blow. _

"_Say goodbye you-" Finn never got to finish his sentnce as in that minute he had forgotten about the three other people in the room. Specifically a pissed off Buttercup who just rammed into him, sending him smacking into the wall. _

"_Bad move, bitch! ____**Yuki **__**Kooru!" **__Finn shouted as the temperature started to decrease._

_And then…_

_And then…_

_Darkness._

**Flashback End**

Now the psycho is pacing around them, parading himself like he won a million dollars. He had already rounded up the rest of the crew up in the labs, holding them immobile through his weird freaky powers. There was no way to stop him, unless… Eddy looked at the hyper drive vial lying across from him on the floor. As if it were taunting him saying, "I **know you want to use me, don't ya? C'mon use me!**"

"This is the resistance we have to worry about?" Finn said. "You guys couldn't even stand up to me and the only one who could is down for the count!"

"**Use me…**"

"So what are you going to do know, huh?" Finn taunted them.

"**Do you want to die?! Use me!**" _Shut up!_ Eddy yelled in his mind trying to block the vial's voice from his mind.

"Which one should I kill first?"

"**Your friends are going to die if you don't use me! Do you want everything you've been fighting for to go** **down in flames**?"

"How about…"

"**USE ME!**"

Eddy grabbed the vial.

**Super Silver 46- And that's a wrap guys! So will Eddy manage to save the day? Who will Finn attempt to kill? And what was with the Hyper Drive bottle, it's like it had a mind of its own! Find out on the next chapter of **_**Rebels**_**, We all fall down! See 'Ya!**

**[1]- Fire Step!**

**[2]- Snow Freeze**

**End credits- [Daze]**

**Concrete beating up and down****  
><strong>**In a dream, fell awake, hazy days were never ending**

****_**Bombs drop on an unsuspecting city. Civilians are shown trying to escape, some end up getting caught in the blasts.**_

******Templates follow all around****  
><strong>**Same old days, but we just didn't know**

**Ed, Edd, And Eddy's show along with other popular shows on Cartoon Network are shown having to do repeats after repeats with a younger Snyder smiling evily.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**High tempo and rhythm flies****  
><strong>**Not enough, try again, when'll tragedy end?**

**A shrouded figure looks at a photograph. Tears are shown falling onto it, upon closer inspection it's shown to be blood leaking onto it.******

**Wouldn't say that we're done just yet****  
><strong>**So don't cry to the floor anymore**

******Images of Robin swinging his Bo Staff, Buttercup shooting Eye beams, Ash using pikachu, and Eddy who slashes a sword at the screen.**

******C'mon, batten down your eyes****  
><strong>**Don't know where to turn?**

_**The New cartoons are shown smiling sadistically.**_**  
><strong>**Without you, there's nowhere to go******

**And I dream too big to live a lie so why****  
><strong>**Should I move forward?****  
><strong>**A shot of ****Eddy looking confused and depressed****  
><strong>**C'mon, throw up both your hands****  
><strong>**Zeros all around****  
><strong>**We didn't solve a thing but gather again******

**Ready to go...****  
><strong>**Hey, are you still there...caught in the haze?******

**Let's "play"**

**Explosions are shown****  
><strong>**I'm screaming 'til you hear me say****  
><strong>**Let's "save"**

**The rebels are shown Firing weapons at the new cartoons.****  
><strong>**I'm fighting every single day******

**Grab a hand so warm you said to take****  
><strong>**I can't forget it anyway******

**Let's "daze"**

_**Snyder Fighting Eddy on top of the CN tower**_**  
><strong>**My heart's a beat that never fades****  
><strong>**Let's "change"****  
><strong>**You'll never cry alone the same****  
><strong>_**All rebels are shown smiling with the Ed's in the front.**_**  
><strong>**All the "lonely days" that you dyed from gray****  
><strong>**Because it's you, I just know we'll pull through and draw it again**

**The **_**Rebels**_** logo**__**appears with all characters**__** with the old cartoons and new cartoons standing across from each other.**


End file.
